Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are a promising technology for flat-panel displays and area illumination lamps. The technology relies upon thin-film layers of materials coated upon a substrate. However, as is well known, much of the light output from the light-emissive layer in the OLED is absorbed within the device. Because light is emitted in all directions from the internal layers of the OLED, some of the light is emitted directly from the device, and some is emitted into the device and is either reflected back out or is absorbed, and some of the light is emitted laterally and trapped and absorbed by the various layers comprising the device. In general, up to 80% of the light may be lost in this manner.
OLED devices generally can have two formats known as small molecule devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,292 and polymer OLED devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,190. Either type of OLED device may include, in sequence, an anode, an organic light-emitting element, and a cathode. The organic element disposed between the anode and the cathode commonly includes an organic hole-transporting layer (HTL), an emissive layer (EML) and an organic electron-transporting layer (ETL). Holes and electrons recombine and emit light in the EML layer. Tang et al. (Appl. Phys. Lett., 51, 913 (1987), Journal of Applied Physics, 65, 3610 (1989), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292) demonstrated highly efficient OLEDs using such a layer structure. Since then, numerous OLEDs with alternative layer structures, including polymeric materials, have been disclosed and device performance has been improved.
Light is generated in an OLED device when electrons and holes that are injected from the cathode and anode, respectively, flow through the electron transport layer and the hole transport layer and recombine in the emissive layer. Many factors determine the efficiency of this light generating process. For example, the selection of anode and cathode materials can determine how efficiently the electrons and holes are injected into the device; the selection of ETL and HTL can determine how efficiently the electrons and holes are transported in the device, and the selection of EL can determine how efficiently the electrons and holes be recombined and result in the emission of light, etc. It has been found, however, that one of the key factors that limits the efficiency of OLED devices is the inefficiency in extracting the photons generated by the electron-hole recombination out of the OLED devices. Due to the high optical indices of the organic materials used, most of the photons generated by the recombination process are actually trapped in the devices due to total internal reflection. These trapped photons never leave the OLED devices and make no contribution to the light output from these devices.
A typical OLED device uses a glass substrate, a transparent conducting anode such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO), a stack of organic layers, and a reflective cathode layer. Light generated from the device is emitted through the glass substrate. This is commonly referred to as a bottom-emitting device. Alternatively, a device can include a substrate, a reflective anode, a stack of organic layers, and a top transparent cathode layer. Light generated from the device is emitted through the top transparent electrode. This is commonly referred to as a top-emitting device. In these typical devices, the index of the ITO layer, the organic layers, and the glass is about 2.0, 1.7, and 1.5 respectively. It has been estimated that nearly 60% of the generated light is trapped by internal reflection in the ITO/organic EL element, 20% is trapped in the glass substrate, and only about 20% of the generated light is actually emitted from the device and performs useful functions.
Referring to FIG. 5, a top-emitting OLED suggested by the prior-art has a transparent substrate 10, a reflective first electrode 12, one or more layers 14 of organic material, one of which is light-emitting, a transparent second electrode 16, a gap 19 and an encapsulating cover 20. The encapsulating cover 20 may be coated directly over the second transparent electrode 16 so that no gap 19 exists. When a gap 19 does exist, it may be filled with polymer or desiccants to add rigidity and reduce water vapor permeation into the device. Such filler may be selected to match the refractive index of the cover to reduce interlayer reflections at the interface thereof. Light emitted from one of the organic material layers 14 can be emitted directly out of the device, through the cover 20, as illustrated with light ray 1. If gap 19 is filled with a material of index greater than unity, light may also be emitted and internally guided in the cover 20 and organic layers 14, as illustrated with light ray 2. Alternatively, light may be emitted and internally guided in the layers 14 of organic material and transparent electrode 16, as illustrated with light ray 3. Light ray 4 emitted toward the reflective first electrode 12 are reflected by the reflective first electrode 12 toward the cover 20 and then follow one of the light ray paths 1, 2, or 3.
A variety of techniques have been proposed to improve the out-coupling of light from thin-film light emitting devices. One such technique is the use of scattering layers to scatter waveguided light of the layers in which they are trapped. For example, Chou (International Publication Number WO 02/37580 A1) and Liu et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0026124 A1) taught the use of a volume or surface scattering layer to improve light extraction. The scattering layer is applied next to the organic layers or on the outside surface of the glass substrate and has optical index that matches these layers. Light emitted from the OLED device at higher than critical angle that would have otherwise been trapped can penetrate into the scattering layer and be scattered out of the device. The efficiency of the OLED device is thereby improved but still has deficiencies as explained below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,796 entitled “Organic electroluminescent display device and method of manufacturing the same” by Do et al. issued 20040907 describes an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device and a method of manufacturing the same. The organic EL device includes a substrate layer, a first electrode layer formed on the substrate layer, an organic layer formed on the first electrode layer, and a second electrode layer formed on the organic layer, wherein a light loss preventing layer having different refractive index areas is formed between layers of the organic EL device having a large difference in refractive index among the respective layers. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0217702 entitled “Light extracting designs for organic light emitting diodes” by Garner et al., similarly discloses use of microstructures to provide internal refractive index variations or internal or surface physical variations that function to perturb the propagation of internal waveguide modes within an OLED. When employed in a top-emitter embodiment, the use of an index-matched polymer adjacent the encapsulating cover is disclosed. US20050142379 A1 entitled “Electroluminescence device, planar light source and display using the same” describes an organic electroluminescence device including an organic layer comprising an emissive layer; a pair of electrodes comprising an anode and a cathode, and sandwiching the organic layer, wherein at least one of the electrodes is transparent; a transparent layer provided adjacent to a light extracting surface of the transparent electrode; and a region substantially disturbing reflection and refraction angle of light provided adjacent to a light extracting surface of the transparent layer or in an interior of the transparent layer, wherein the transparent layer has a refractive index substantially equal to or more than the refractive index of the emissive layer.
However, scattering techniques, by themselves, cause light to pass through the light-absorbing material layers multiple times where they are absorbed and converted to heat. Moreover, trapped light may propagate a considerable distance horizontally through the cover, substrate, or organic layers before being scattered out of the device, thereby reducing the sharpness of the device in pixellated applications such as displays. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a prior-art pixellated top-emitting OLED device may include a plurality of independently controlled pixels 50, 52, 54, 56, and 58 and a scattering layer 22 located between the transparent second electrode 16 and the cover 20. A light ray 5 emitted from the light-emitting layer 14 may be scattered multiple times by scattering layer 22, while traveling through the cover 20, organic layer(s) 14, and transparent second electrode 16 before it is emitted from the device. When the light ray 5 is finally emitted from the device, the light ray 5 may have traveled a considerable distance through the various device layers from the original pixel 50 location where it originated to a remote pixel 58 where it is emitted, thus reducing sharpness. Most of the lateral travel occurs in the cover 20, because that is by far the thickest layer in the package. Also, the amount of light emitted is reduced due to absorption of light in the various layers.
Light-scattering layers used internally to an OLED device are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0018431 entitled “Organic electroluminescent devices having improved light extraction” by Shiang and U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,837 entitled “System with an active layer of a medium having light-scattering properties for flat-panel display devices” by Horikx, et al. These disclosures describe and define properties of scattering layers located on a substrate in detail. EP1603367 A1 entitled “Electroluminescence Device” an electroluminescent device successively comprising a cathode, an electroluminescent layer, a transparent electrode layer, an evanescent light-scattering layer comprising a matrix composed of a low-refractive material containing light-scattering particles, and a transparent sheet/plate. EP1603367 A1 also includes an internal low-refractive layer to inhibit the propagation of light in a cover or substrate.
Co-pending, commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 11/065,082, filed Feb. 24, 2005, describes the use of a transparent low-index layer having a refractive index lower than the refractive index of the encapsulating cover or substrate through which light is emitted and lower than the organic layers to enhance the sharpness of an OLED device having a scattering element. US 20050194896 describes a nano-structure layer for extracting radiated light from a light-emitting device together with a gap having a refractive index lower than an average refractive index of the emissive layer and nano-structure layer. In various described embodiments, such nano-structure layer may be used in combination with color conversion material or color filter layers. Such disclosed designs still, however, do not completely optimize the use of emitted light, particularly for displays with four-color pixels including a white emitter.
Light-extracting layers as described in the above references are typically formed by creating a rough surface or coating scattering particles within a matrix of material. In the first case, it is difficult and expensive to form a rough surface on organic and electrode layers without damaging the layers, for example by employing blast treatments, corona treatments, plasma treatments, or etchants. In the second case, the scattering layer is limited in its scattering ability, thereby requiring a thicker layer than might otherwise be necessary, increasing the reflectivity and absorption of the layers and decreasing the amount of light output.
There is a need therefore for an improved organic light-emitting diode device structure that avoids the problems noted above and improves the efficiency and sharpness of the device.